No es lo que Deseaba
by ToTheUtopianWorld
Summary: El problemático quería una vida tranquila, ser un ninja mediocre y vivir sin preocupaciones. Así que, si, en definitiva, la vida de Shikamaru Nara no es ni remotamente cerca a lo que hubiera deseado.


Los personajes de la serie Naruto no me pertenecen (T.T)

**Capitulo Único: No es lo que Deseaba**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sobre las resplandecientes y amplias calles de Konoha, ya casi no se deslumbraban ciudadanos o movimiento alguno, las personas en la aldea temprano abandonaban el exterior para refugiarse en el cálido hogar que los esperaba durante la noche, y así, comenzar las actividades diarias temprano cada mañana, era de entender que los únicos en el lugar fueran los resistentes ninjas realizando las rondas de vigilancia nocturnas correspondientes como todas las noches.

Caminaban sin prisa hacia la residencia, los dos hijos de los famosos clanes Yamanaka y Nara, disfrutando la fresca brisa nocturna de aquella noche veraniega en la aldea que tanto amaban. Los arboles se agitaban a su alrededor desprendiendo las ultimas hojas secas que quedaban oscilando en sus ramas y las estrellas destellaban en lo alto del cielo pareciendo brillar como pocas veces habían visto en su vida, todo en suma, una noche ideal para caminar por las pacificas aceras de la aldea, panorama aun mejor si estaban en compañía de su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo.

Ino observo de soslayo al abstraído de su amigo problemático, llevaba la vista fija en un punto inexistente en el horizonte mientras caminaba en compañía de la rubia.

A pesar de cuarenta y ocho horas sin parar día y noche en una misión al país del rayo, no reconoció siquiera un atisbo de cansancio en el semblante del moreno, más bien al contrario, lucía totalmente despierto e impecable, como cuando habían salido a través de las puertas de Konoha, listo para la acción en cualquier segundo y lugar. Las comisuras de los labios de la ojiazul se alzaron como si tuvieran vida propia, sintiendo orgullo por su amigo, el pequeño perezoso niño que había conocido cuando se hicieron genins se había convertido en un gran hombre, fuerte, inteligente y decidido, en un verdadero ninja digno de llevar la bandana de Konoha junto a su cuerpo.

-Entonces Shikamaru, ¿Es tu vida lo que soñaste que sería?-

Shikamaru elevó su rostro levemente sorprendido por las palabras de la rubia, pestañeo y miró a su compañera con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿qué dices?-

La ojiazul impaciente, llevo las manos a su cadera y le devolvió una intrigante mirada a su amigo arqueando las cejas para incitarlo a responder.

-contesta Shikamaru-

El Nara llevo una mano hacia su cabeza rascándola con indecisión, tenia tantos años conociendo a su incomprensible compañera de equipo, probablemente de toda la vida y aun no conseguía entender sus actitudes, la rubia era tan impredecible y enigmática que a veces lo desconcertaba por completo, si, en cuanto a Ino se tratara de nada le servía ser un jounin con tanta experiencia ni poseer un coeficiente intelectual de más 200, definitivamente, si había alguien en este mundo que mereciera mas la palabra "problemática", esa era Ino Yamanaka.

- diablos Ino, solo a ti se te puede ocurrir una pregunta tan problemática-masculló el castaño deslizando la mano a lo largo del rostro.

-¿Que dijiste?-saltó la rubia de inmediato enterrando sus afilados ojos azules en su amigo mientras apretaba los dientes.

-nada… nada-respondió con pereza levantando las manos a señal de rendición- bien, pues… mi vida… veamos-

Shikamaru desvió los ojos al pavimento dejando a su mente deliberar por rincones muy, pero que muy lejanos al presente, en aquellos tiempos donde la vida era mucho más fácil y simple, cuando aun podía darse el lujo de ser descuidado y flojo sin que nadie le reprochara absolutamente nada. El castaño no se dio cuenta cuando se comenzó a formar una nostálgica sonrisa en sus labios.

Ino frunció el ceño y suspiro.

-si quieres puedes terminar hoy Shikamaru-soltó inquieta interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amigo, arrastrándolo a la realidad nuevamente, él se enderezó y la observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-solo si quieres-añadió con ironía la rubia sonriendo descaradamente con fingida inocencia.

Shikamaru sostuvo la mirada de la ojiazul por largos segundos, sonriendo de medio lado incomprensiblemente, si bien, esto no alcanzaba para incomodar ni un poco a la rubia, la desconcertaba aun más, y como odiaba esa sensación, la de no tener ni la mínima idea de lo que pasaba.

-¿quieres saber la verdad Ino?-afortunadamente para la rubia Shikamaru se dispuso a hablar después de un largo silencio. El Nara volvió la vista al frente, más bien, directo a la brillante luna en lo alto del lóbrego cielo.

-¿crees que estaría preguntando si no quisiera saber la verdad?-

Shikamaru hizo como que sus oídos no la habían escuchado.

-Si mal no recuerdo, cuando niño, decía que quería ser un ninja mediocre, recibir una paga normal... casarme con una mujer que no fuera ni fea ni guapa y tener 2 hijos. El primero debía ser una chica y el siguiente un chico. Me retiraría de mi trabajo de ninja después de que se casara mi hija y mi hijo consiguiera un trabajo. Entonces podría jugar al Shougi y Go durante los días aburridos y vivir libre de preocupaciones mundanas... y finalmente moriría de viejo antes que mi mujer. Si definitivamente esa era la vida que quería, así que en conclusión no, mi vida no ha estado ni cerca de lo que hubiera deseado-Shikamaru rió recordando ese pasado, ahora parecía tan ajeno a la realidad, como había estado de equivocado, su deseo estaba muy lejos de haberse cumplido, muy, muy lejos.

-¡Eres un idiota Shikamaru!-

Momentáneamente el castaño sintió de golpe a Ino tomando un camino totalmente opuesto al que se supone que se dirigían separándose de él, al instante se volvió a ella viendo como se alejaba a pasos rápidos y fuertes, la voz de la rubia se había oído temblorosa, y en aquel momento aunque le estuviera dando la espalda podía reconocer su mano tapando su rostro.

-¿Estas llorando?-le preguntó desde la distancia sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, tomó rápidamente la dirección de la rubia y la siguió, hasta que no en mucho tiempo la había alcanzado a pesar de los intentos de esta para ser más rápida que el moreno.

Antes de escapársele logro tomar su muñeca obligándola a detenerse en contra de la testaruda voluntad de la rubia.

-No estoy llorando, y déjame en paz-respondió con un tono entremezclado entre la rabia y la pena, secó con la mano libre las lagrimas que surcaban por sus mejillas apartando lo más que podía su rostro de la vista de Shikamaru.

-No te vayas-le pidió este despacio, sosteniendo entre su mano la muñeca de la rubia con moderada fuerza para retenerla pero al mismo tiempo no hacerle daño.

Ino le dio la cara con los ojos algo hinchados, apretando sus puños a la vez que lo miraba a los ojos con furia.

-¿para qué? ¿Para qué me sigas contando que no soy lo que esperaste?-Comenzó a gritarle, sin importarle ni por asomo si despertaba a todos los vecinos de la calle, comenzó a sacudir el brazo con firmeza tratando de liberarse, clavando sus ojos como espinas en los de Shikamaru-Que hubieras preferido casarte con otra tipa, apuesto que con esa pelos de escoba de Temari, y de seguro tener dos hijos con el pelo parado. Bueno aún estas a tiempo, puedes irte con ella si…-

Y fue callada al fin por los determinados labios de Shikamaru, la atrajo del brazo hacia él y comenzó a estrechar los labios en contra de los de Ino insistentemente. La rubia dilato desmesuradamente los ojos tratando de poner resistencia para apartarlo con su mano libre, pero el castaño no se rendía y siguió atrapándola hacia su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla por más que esta le golpeara el pecho con fuerza.

Shikamaru, al comprobar que después de un tiempo Ino ya desistía de escaparse la cogió con una mano de la cadera y con la otra tomó su rostro suavemente, para poder profundizar el beso. Para la Yamanaka era ya una batalla perdida, que por más que tratara de defenderse o siquiera resistirse, nunca iba a poder contra los besos de Shikamaru, nunca había logrado hacerlo y odiaba tanto sentirse tan débil en cuanto a Shikamaru se tratara, claro, podía ganar mil veces todas las discusiones que tuviera con el problemático pero en cuanto él tomaba control de su cuerpo, era absolutamente una pérdida de tiempo tratar de por lo menos competir contra él.

Finalmente cuando Shikamaru libró los rojos labios de la rubia, Ino ya no podía escapar, no solo porque la tenía aprisionada contra sí, sino porque ya ni siquiera le quedaba ganas para hacerlo.

El castaño se acerco a escasos centímetros de la rubia, haciendo contacto con los brillantes pozos azules de los ojos de Ino, mirándola fijamente, el rostro de Shikamaru había adquirido un semblante serio y a la misma vez dulce, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Ino y se dispuso a hablarle con calma.

-supongo que era mi turno de interrumpirte, ahora escucha…-la rubia se removió entre sus manos intentando de quitarlo de encima, pero este impuso más fuerza en el agarre impidiendo los planes de la rubia, está, completamente rendida soltó el aire de sus pulmones permaneciendo quieta-Ino escucha que solo lo diré una vez más, es cierto que deseaba una vida completamente diferente a la que tengo, y la verdad es que no se qué maravilla hice para que el destino me diera un camino tan diferente, para que me regalara a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, cuatro maravillosos hijos, y una vida junto a ti que créeme, es todo menos aburrida y libre de preocupaciones, es cierto que casi no tengo tiempo para juegos de mesa, pero Ino… no cambiaría jamás esta vida ni por nada ni por nadie que exista en el mundo. No eres nada de lo que esperé para mí, pero eres sin duda mil veces mejor, tanto… que a veces no sé si lo merezco.

Shikamaru suspiro suavemente y inclinó la mirada sonriendo con amargura, mas su esposa lo hizo levantar el rosto con la punta de sus dedos, logrando que esté la mirara nuevamente, ella simplemente le sonrió, no con esas sonrisas burlonas y orgullosas que casi siempre le brindaba cuando lo vencía en alguna discusión o lo reprendía, sino esa sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba al mundo, y por lo tanto no muchos sabían de su existencia, una de las razonas de porque la amara tan intensamente, una sonrisa genuina, que lo iluminaba y lo invitaba a tratar de sonreír como ella, como si alguna vez lo fuera a lograr.

Ino se acerco lentamente y eliminó el espacio que separaba sus labios con los de su amado, aquel, era un beso más diferente al anterior, uno más dulce, y ahora correspondido con sobradas ganas por los dos, saboreando y deleitándose con cada ínfimo roce que daban sus labios.

Se separaron apenas un poco, e Ino coloco sus manos en cada hombro mirándolo tiernamente.

-¿sabes que te lo hare repetir cuantas veces quiera verdad?-prorrumpió la ojiazul de improviso levantando la ceja mientras sonreía sugestivamente.

Shikamaru suspiró divertido.

-no esperaba menos de mi esposa-

Ino rió complacida al oír la respuesta.

-Te amo Shikamaru-

-Y yo te amo mi problemática-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Hola! Whats up? .

Well, este es mi primera publicación! Y mi primer Shikaino! Que es lo más emocionante XD

La verdad es que este fic lo tenía pensado hace como mil años y hace una semana se me ocurrió por fin escribirlo, es mi pareja favorita después del Gaaino *.* y el Sasuino (yeah! Yo escribo solo de la rubia, ¡mi personaje favorito por siempre!), y no tenía planeado hacer ningún Shikaino pero debo decir que me quedo gustando así que no dudo en que pronto traeré una nueva historia de estos dos tortolitos XD

Ñeeeh deseo con todo mi corazoncito que les guste…

Y ya saben, si leyeron esta humilde historia, creen que es muy romántica o por el contrario apesta, si es muy linda pero está mal escrita o esta simplemente perfecta, o si piensan que es tan mala que es para vomitarle encima, déjenme sus reviews!

¡Son gratis! ¡Si oyeron bien! ¡La mejor palabra del mundo! Gratis XD


End file.
